


A Memory of You

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [24]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Painting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Ralof was, at heart, a man of action.





	A Memory of You

Ralof was, at heart, a man of action. So, when he was expected to sit still for a painting, he was going to some difficulty.

“Can I move now?” He complained, resisting the urge to scratch his nose.

“I’m afraid not.” The artist replied, before gently stroking his brush across the canvas. Ralof growled and tried not to fidget. Dali leant across the doorway, smiling at him softly. When the artist finally allowed him to move, Ralof finally thought to ask why she’d had a painting of him commissioned.

“I’m just a random Stormcloak. Why should history remember what I look like?” He asked, folding his arms. Dali sighed.

“Excuse us.” She said to the artist, before taking hold of Ralof’s arm and pulling him into another room.

“The painting isn’t for history, it’s for me.” Dali confessed, “There is no doubt in my mind that I will outlive you, Ralof and without something to remind me of it, I will slowly forget your face.”

She reached out to trail her fingers down his cheek.

“And you have no idea how much that scares me.” She murmured, raising her free hand to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Ralof gently drew her into a hug. Like most couples, the event of his death had gone unspoken between the two of them. Dali avoided the subject like the plague and Ralof didn’t really like to think about it.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” He whispered, as Dali sniffled.

“It’s fine. Really. I just want a painting of you, to remind myself.”

Ralof sighed, before breaking the hug and straightening himself up.

“I think I can survive that.”


End file.
